


What could possibly happen next?

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [11]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's all this one-shot has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Junmyeon asks a meaning for a certain term. Yifan chokes. Based on one of my Incorrect Krishos ;)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	What could possibly happen next?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy_myeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/gifts).



> Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/ConsultinWerew1/status/1345724880528887810?s=20)  
> The song Junmyeon sings is Bad Liar by Selena Gomez

“Yifan?” Junmyeon says, chewing on the end of his pencil. Any more and he could make a weapon out of that pencil he had been chewing on this week. Yifan is both disgusted and fascinated.

Yifan grabs his cup and hums, “Yes?”

“What are,” Junmyeon frowns as he puts his finger on the line is reading from, switching to English as he reads, “Friends with benefits?”

Yifan widens his eyes and takes a little sip of his Americano. His bran is whirring, trying to find the right words because he does not want to sully Junmyeon’s mind. The junior is soft, sweet, kind and nice to even cockroaches, and dresses exclusively in pastels and neutrals and looks like an angel, is also one. A few days ago when Lu Han made that extremely sexual joke, Junmyeon was redder than a tomato. Therefore, Yifan, straight-up lies, “A very special...type of...friends.”

Junmyeon looks up from his notebook and grins, “Umm...like us?”

Yifan was trying to swallow the next sip of his drink but Junmyeon’s words have him choking. Coffee spills onto his notebook and phone and Junmyeon yelps, grabbing handfuls of tissues and thrusting them towards Yifan. Junmyeon looks alarmed as he says, “Are you okay?”

Yifan wipes his chin and then his phone. He dabs the drops on his notebook as he nods. He is _not_ okay. He braves a glance at Junmyeon and he is still the picture of innocence with his eyes blinking behind his glasses and his lips parted in worry. Yifan swallows and says, “What do you understand by...that?”

Junmyeon is confused for a second but then he slowly understands and the clouds on his face disappear as he says, “Well, we’re friends but benefits mean gaining something good, right?” He is grinning widely as he finishes his explanation, “You’re helping me with my English homework, so I’m gaining something!”

Yifan wants to plonk his head against the table at the simple way Junmyeon explained it away. But he forces a smile and hopes it looks easy as he says, “That’s great, you’re getting good at understanding and explaining things on your own.”

Junmyeon blushes a little at the praise. Yifan feels his heart softening at that. He sighs to himself. He has been crushing a little on this junior since they met at Minseok’s house party four months ago. Yifan did not even know Junmyeon went to their college till he met him that day, where he was introduced as Minseok’s cousin. While Lu Han and Yifan are in sound engineering, Minseok is taking applied mathematics and so is his cousin. As conversation flowed, Yifan gathered that Junmyeon was rather, well, adorable. Head only filled with numbers, Junmyeon was late on most social cues and NSFW jokes would have his ears sizzle. However, when Minseok let know that Yifan is from Canada and speaks English better than most, Junmyeon very quietly asked for his help and how was Yifan supposed to say no to that shy proposal? 

So, here they are, four months later, in their favourite coffee shop where Yifan and Junmyeon meet whenever the latter needs help with his language class. Junmyeon has dreams of going to Oxford for his postgraduate studies, so he knows he needs a firm grasp on his English. Yifan is endeared by how determined Junmyeon is and he wants Junmyeon to accomplish his dreams. 

Junmyeon pulls his iced Americano closer to him and sips his drink, still quiet and blushing. He finally says, “You think my English is getting better?”

Yifan wants to put his hand over his heart to stop the stampede in his rib cage at the way Junmyeon is avoiding his gaze and getting redder by the second. His bangs cover his eyes and his stupid sweater paws hide his funny little hands and only his nails peek through. Yifan notices how even the tips of his fingers are pink. Does he blush with his whole body? God, maybe Lu Han _is_ right: he does have a helpless crush on Junmyeon. Otherwise, how do you explain the way Yifan’s heart wants to careen out of his chest at every little thing Junmyeon does? He is not even accepting any payment for his tutoring! The same Wu Yifan who does not forget to pull up Splitwise on his phone when he goes out is not accepting even payment in kind for Kim Junmyeon! Lu Han knew what was up from day one.

Yifan tries to best tame the pounding in his heart as he smiles, reaching forward to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair. They are soft under his fingertips as he says, “Yes!” He puts his hand back on his lap and fists them, continuing, “Actually, from next class onwards, why don’t we speak only in English?”

Junmyeon widens his eyes and then bites down on his lower lip. Yifan struggles to look elsewhere as he chants to himself, _“Don’t look at that, don’t look at that.”_ Junmyeon seems to ponder about it before he finally nods his head, “Yes, that’s a good idea. We will start next week!”

When their drinks are done, Junmyeon takes his leave first. Apparently, his music club has some big event this weekend and Junmyeon is singing, so he has to go practice. Yifan pleaded for a sneak-peak but Junmyeon blushed and firmly stayed shut. He informed if Yifan wants to hear him sing, he is welcome to the event. Yifan was going anyway; Lu Han is performing with his dance club and Minseok would never miss anything his boyfriend does. 

Yifan walks Junmyeon to the bike stand and they talk about their friends, their classes as they walk. When they are at Junmyeon’s scooter, Yifan’s phone pings and he finds it is a message from Minseok, asking him where he is and if he can come over to their college right now. It was only six and it was not like Yifan had anything planned for his evening. However, Yifan has his doubts at Minseok’s request. Junmyeon asks when he sees Yifan frowning at his phone, “Everything okay, Yifan?”

Yifan replies, “Minseok wants me to meet him at the campus.”

Junmyeon smiles, “Oh, then you can come with me, I’m going there anyway!”

Yifan eyes the scooter and the thought of riding it with Junmyeon suddenly makes him feel warm all over. But before he can refuse the generous offer for the sake of his sanity, Junmyeon thrusts an extra helmet at him and Yifan cannot say much after that. 

As they begin their journey towards the campus, Yifan finds Junmyeon is a careful and conscious driver. But what causes the most trouble is the way Junmyeon smells. Yifan does not know what perfume or lotion it is, but Junmyeon smells like freshly cleaned laundry with an undertone of something floral and earthy and Yifan desperately wishes to put his nose in the other’s nape to get a good sniff of it. Yifan reminds himself that would be extremely creepy of him to do so, so he turns his head to the side and tries to focus on the sights rushing him by. Whoa, was that sandwich stall always there between the cafe and the campus?

The cafe is not too far from the campus, so they reach before Yifan can process just how helpless he might be attracted to Junmyeon. As Junmyeon parks the scooter, Yifan takes off his helmet and waits to disembark. Junmyeon gets down first and in the streetlights, Yifan wonders why Junmyeon suddenly looks at him and starts furiously blushing. Oh no, does Yifan look like a drowned rat? He knows his hair and helmets do not work well together. He quickly runs his fingers through his hair, hoping he looks presentable. 

Junmyeon locks his scooter and softly says, “I guess we’re heading the same way.”

Yifan nods and he is slightly confused as to why Junmyeon is suddenly so coquettish and that pink flush on his face does not cease. They begin walking down the corridors shrouded by darkness—not all the lights are turned on and as Yifan looks around the familiar hallways now feeling so alien, he says, “Do you know, there’s this word called kenopsia that perfectly describes our campus right now.”

Junmyeon frowns, jutting his lower lip, “Ke-kenopsia? Is that English?”

“No,” Yifan chuckles. “It’s Greek.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes, “You know Greek?”

Yifan chuckles some more as they pass empty classrooms, “No, no, I just read this word somewhere.”

Junmyeon feels a little embarrassed at his faux pas and he clears his throat, “Well, what does it mean?”

Yifan puts his hands in his jacket pockets and says, “It is the forlorn, eerie feeling of a place that’s usually filled with people.” He waves his hands around, implying the half-dark, half-light, mostly empty campus, “Like an abandoned and quiet place like a campus in the evening when all the students have left.”

Junmyeon had been listening with rapt attention, unable to take his gaze away from Yifan. He had known that Yifan reads and he reads a lot, which confuses Junmyeon because how does he even find the time? Yifan is a good student, he plays for the college basketball team _and_ he helps the underground rap scene (Junmyeon only knows this through the college’s grapevine), so when does he even read? But Yifan often shares the things he reads with Junmyeon and Junmyeon is always fascinated when Yifan speaks. His voice gets mellower like he has a far older soul than his actual age. He has his dumb moments but Junmyeon is also privy to these moments and the duality makes him feel...well, strange.

Junmyeon knows the palpitations, the random daydreams, the way he often loses himself in the way Yifan talks—it’s not just simple admiration. If it was only that, Junmyeon would not…

They have arrived at Junmyeon’s club and they can both hear Jongdae and Baekhyun harmonising. Yifan smirks, “So, I really can’t see the trailer before the main event, huh?”

Junmyeon feels too warm under his collar and pouts, shaking his head. Right then, the door to the club slides open and Baekhyun pokes his head out, grinning, “Ah, Junmyeon hyung, you’re here!” Then, his gaze lands on Yifan and Junmyeon watches as Baekhyun’s gaze gets a mischievous glint. “And ah,” he grins, “Yifan, the Wu Yifan.”

Junmyeon rushes forward and pushes Baekhyun inside. He blocks the door and smiles at Yifan, “See you next week, Yifan!” He slides the door shut and he knows that was rude but he hears Baekyun sniggering and he glares at him, hissing, “You.”

Baekhyun grins, “What? That’s him, right? The one you’re singing this song for?”

Junmyeon face gets warm, so hot that he would not be surprised if steam sizzled out of his ears. He stammers, “N-no.”

Baekhyun singsongs as he walks back to the other members, “Wha-atever hyung. You should see your face when you’re lying.”

Junmyeon cups his face and looks at his trainers. He smiles a little though—he wonders what Yifan would think about the song he has chosen to sing for the cultural event. Then, he remembers the way Yifan's hair looked like when he took off that helmet under the street lamp. It should not have been so hot but it was. Junmyeon puts his hand over his heart and takes a deep breath. He is in _too_ deep, isn't he?

(Meanwhile, when Yifan returns home with his roommates, Lu Han and Minseok, he announces, “You guys were right, I do have, umm, feelings for, uh, Junmyeon.”

Lu Han and Minseok were just lying on the couch but when Yifan says that out loud, they are immediately more aware and pounce on Yifan for more details.) 

D-day is here. Junmyeon feels nervous. He has seen Yifan in the crowd, even went down and talked to him. He was here to support his friend but he wanted to stay behind and also catch Junmyeon’s performance. Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo will perform first and then Junmyeon will. With Baekhyun on the piano, Junmyeon will be singing solo. This is his first time singing on his own on stage but when he had realised his feelings for Yifan a month ago, he knew he wanted to do this.

Five minutes pass and Junmyeon knows it is his time. He walks out on the stage and easily spots Yifan with his friends. He recognises Lu Han and Minseok, even waves at them. Baekhyun joins the stage and with a wink at Junmyeon, he begins playing. Junmyeon takes a deep breath and starts. This is going to be the most out-there thing Junmyeon will be doing in his existence of twenty-one years.

Yifan is awed when Junmyeon walks out, dressed in form-fitting black dress pants and a shiny black shirt with most of its buttons open. He had slicked his hair back, and his glasses were missing and Yifan understood what the word “thirst” means. Then, with his eyes closed, Junmyeon begins, “I was walking down the street the other day, tryna distract myself but then I see your face. Oh wait, that's someone else.” Yifan is amazed at Junmyeon’s perfect pronunciation and his voice, “Oh, tryna play it coy, tryna make it disappear but just like the battle of Troy,” Junmyeon finally opens his eyes and looks at Yifan, holding his gaze steady, “There's nothing subtle here.”

Yifan’s mouth drops as his heart begins to pound. Junmyeon is still looking at him as he sings, “In my room, there's a king-size space, bigger than it used to be. If you want you can rent that place, call me an amenity, even if it's in my dreams.” He changes his octaves and closes his eyes again, throwing his head back, biting his lip, “Ooh, you're taking up a fraction of my mind. Ooh, every time I watch you serpentine. Oh, I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'...Not to think about you.” Yifan cannot breathe any longer, not properly at least as Junmyeon finishes the chorus with his gaze back on Yifan, “Not to think about you. Not to give in to you...With my feelings on fire, guess I'm a bad liar.” 

Junmyeon finishes the rest of the song and often, his gaze lands on Yifan. It does not go unnoticed by his friends and Minseok leans in, whispering, “Guess, he’s on the same boat as you.”

Junmyeon bows when he is done and as the applause rains, he braves a peek at Yifan, who is looking at him with his mouth agape and eyes widened. Junmyeon’s bravery on stage suddenly dissipates and he begins feeling hot all over again. He bows again before rushing off backstage. He does not get to see it, but Yifan too makes his way backstage.

They meet in the wings and Yifan is breathless when he murmurs, “Junmyeon…”

Junmyeon finds it hard to look at Yifan now, so he stares at an old poster on the wall, mumbling, “I, it’s, I mean—”

Yifan closes the gap between them and cupping Junmyeon’s face, kisses the mole atop his lips. Junmyeon gasps and Yifan falls deeper into those twinkling brown eyes. He whispers, “I like you, Kim Junmyeon. If you didn’t sing like this today, I don’t think I could say this today.”

Junmyeon chuckles, biting his lip. He presses his forehead against Yifan and says, “I like you too. And honestly, I don’t know what possessed me to sing like that but I’m now glad I did.” This time, he initiates the kiss and Yifan gladly kisses back.

(“You know, I knew what friends with benefits meant when I asked you that question weeks ago,” Junmyeon admits as he leans back into the couch. He shovels a handful of popcorn into his mouth and grins at Yifan, who is staring at him with much astonishment. “I mean, I did see that Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake movie.”

“What?” Yifan cries. “You knew!” He palms his face, “And I was so embarrassed!”

Junmyeon laughs, “I wanted to see what you would do!”

Yifan narrows his eyes at Junmyeon, “You watched me suffer.”

“It was worth it,” Junmyeon kisses Yifan’s cheek and grins, “You’re so cute when you blush!”

Yifan knows he must be blushing again but why must he alone suffer. He leans closer and kisses Junmyeon’s nose, “But you’re definitely cuter.”

Junmyeon turns an alarming shade of red and looks back at the screen. “Just, let me watch _Notting Hill_ in peace.”

Except, Junmyeon does not get what he wants when Yifan puts his lips on Junmyeon’s nape and his hands under Junmyeon’s shirt.)

**Author's Note:**

> Mellie <3


End file.
